


Riddles and Hope

by scr3am



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: They're not together they're just friends(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: So there is an article on what is going to happen in season 5 of Gotham, and so I made a fanfic of one part of the article. I have no idea how the actual library scene is gonna go in s5, but I just wanted to make it Nygmobblepot, so here you go!Oswald finds Edward in the library.





	Riddles and Hope

Oswald walked into the library and sighed when his eyes landed on his target. There was Edward, completely naked, mumbling nonsense riddles with riddles tattooing his body, books were scattered all around him, and yet Edward didn’t seem to have a care in the world.

Oswald draped a blanket on Edward and helped him to his feet. One of Edward’s hands grabbed hold of the blanket and the other held one of Oswald’s hands and played with his fingers. Edward was looking at the clasped hands, still muttering nonsense. Oswald lightly grabbed Edward’s chin and forced Edward to look at him.

“Eddy, sweetie, you have to stop doing this,” Oswald said softly. “Come on, let’s go home.”

When Oswald attempted to move, Edward’s grip became tighter on Oswald’s hand to stop him from walking. Oswald looked at him in confusion as Edward reached Down to the floor and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. Oswald sighed because this was the fifth piece of paper this month and they always had riddles written on them.

Oswald opened it like he always did, but this time, this time it was different. There was one word written on it. _Oswald_ , it read. Oswald’s eyes flickered up to meet Edward’s, a small smile forming on his lips. For the first time in a long time, Oswald had hope. Hope that Edward wasn’t completely gone just yet.


End file.
